Reminiscience
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: A short (and late) oneshot for the holiday season. Can be considered a prequel to Life is Taxing, Death is Relaxing (should probably change the title). T may be pushing it. Nevryn hates the holiday season, simply because his sister isn't with him. However, with a little visit, he may be able to see her once again, no matter how briefly.


**Thought I'd take a break from my usual schedule to create this. Even though it's a bit late for a Christmas update, you can use this as a prequel to LITDIR. Also, consider the flashback from Some Wandering Anon's "The Twelve Days of Christmas," chapter 6, as canon.**

"Ugh ..."

Blinking, Sara groped around the area to find that she was in a bed.

"Wazzat? I don't remember going to bed?"

After carelessly knocking a few things off the desk beside her, she found the strength to wake up, only to cringe as her hangover struck her.

"Ughhhh ... bleh. Note to self, never drink before sleeping again."

Blinking, she found a glass of water with an antacid pill on the desk, with a note near it. She picked it up, squinting through her headache to read it.

 _Next time, eat dinner before drinking at the very least._

 _-N_

She smiled despite herself, and chugged down the glass of water with the antacid pill.

"The kid ... hmm. That's unusual. He's not here."

She struggled to think of why Nevryn did this before the revelation hit her, making her wince.

"Oh yeah ... it's the holidays."

* * *

"Wonderful," groaned Nevryn.

The man sighed as he found himself looking at the umpteenth store that was closed due to the holiday season.

"Give it up, boss," grinned Yuura. "You're better off waiting for world peace to occur today than finding a store that's actually open."

"Whatever."

"So what do we do now?"

"I dunno, just head home without me?"

This caused Yuura to be serious. "Are you okay, Nevryn? This isn't like you."

"Just go."

Yuura sighed. "Yeah, sure."

As Yuura left, Nevryn decided to continue searching for a store that was actually open.

"Come on," he muttered. "There has to be one bloody store that's open this season."

He quickened his pace through the snow, seamlessly dashing through the snow without quickening his breath. Soon, he came to a familiar place.

It was a dilapidated shop, one that with a careless glance could almost be viewed as having been closed for several years. Despite this, it housed one of the kindest souls that Nevryn knew.

As he walked in, he was unable to resist the smile that dawned on his face.

"Who is it?" asked a wheezy voice from the back.

"It's me, sir."

A brief pause. Suddenly, noises began to clang from the back, as if someone was clumsily making their way through.

An old man emerged. He was frail, almost as if he could dissolve from a simple breath of wind. However, this frailty belied the happiness in hsi eyes and teh smile lines on his face.

"Nevryn?" asked the man. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mr. Toriage."

"It's been so long!" cried the man as he rushed to embrace Nevryn. "How is Sara?"

"She's as she always is."

"Haha! Good! It would be a shame if she were to lose her happiness."

"I'm sorry?"

"Hah. Never mind that," replied Mr. Toriage. Suddenly, he began hacking.

"Sir!"

"It's fine, Nevryn," sighed the old man. "To be honest, these last few years haven't been easy on me. My lungs don't work like they used to, and the doctors say I could fall down dead any day now."

Nevryn was stunned. Before he could say anything, however, Mr. Toriage had waved him off.

"Now, with the holiday season upon us, it's not the time for such morbid things. Now, I believe I know what you want." With that, he hobbled over to behind his front desk and brought out something that made Nevryn's eyes widen.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

It was a simple bouquet, but the flowers int it were what made it stand out. Unlike the typical tulips or lilies or even roses, it contained only two flowers.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

The Tatarinow's Aster. The Red Spider Lily.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

One representing memory, the other oblivion.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

Both were links to his sister.

"I know that you'd hate to be reminded of her death, especially during this time of the year," said Toriage softly. "But I felt it is only right that you visit her grave at least once this time of year."

Nevryn nodded imperceptibly and took the bouquet. Saying his thanks, he ran out of the store, a thin trail of tears falling down his eyes.

Mr. Toriage sighed, wincing as he felt his chest seize up. "I've ... done my part. Hopefully, you ... know yours."

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

...

A pair of glasses fell on the floor. It's owner would never pick them up again, but he already knew he had helped the man come to terms with the holidays.

* * *

Nevryn stood in front of Halcya's grave, marked by a simple rock with her name carved in due to his lack of money.

In front of it was the bouquet.

"Hey ... sis," he croaked out.

"I know I wasn't the best sibling you could've had but ...

"Listen, sis, I'm really sorry for being such a pain for you to look after. You went all out to make sure I was happy, even if it meant that our parents took it out on you ...

"I'm so useless," Nevryn muttered. "You gave up your life for me and I can't even repay the kindness you've given me.

A hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sara and their units: Yuura, Holia, and Malbelle.

A necromancer. A demonic creator. The godmother of mock units. Those he summoned with his desire to see Halcya again.

"Yuura told us that you were feeling depressed again," explained Sara. "So I brought the whole crew here to pay our respects as well."

Yuura gestured at Halcya's grave. "You wanna talk to her for a bit, boss?" A nod was all the confirmation he needed.

With the flourish of his staff, Yuura called upon Halcya's soul instead of her corpse. A sigh rang through the air, and Halcya's eyes locked onto Nevryn's once more.

"Sis," breathed out Nevryn, reaching out his hand in an effort to touch her only to phase through.

Halcya gave him a sad smile before attempting to take his hand in hers, only to phase through once again.

"You know," she stated. "It really pains me to see you go through these hardships."

"I owe you my life. It's the last I could do."

Sara nudged Malbelle, who gave an irritated glance before sighing. "Very well." She called forth the dark magic within her and created a thin vessel for Halcya out of the snow.

"A temporary vessel," explained Malbelle. "It's the best I can do for now, since human flesh is impossible to work with."

The two did not waste anytime before embracing each other, lightly, since they knew that soon Halcya would have to return.

"You don't have to do this," began Halcya, but Nevryn cut her off.

"Nonsense. Trust me, I'll find a way. If not, I'll have vessels built for my soul again and again until you come back."

"Really?"

"Of course. Then we can spend the holidays like we used to."

The two stayed in the embrace in silence, as if they felt they may never meet once again.

Holia jotted down some notes. "Behavior reminiscent of couples ... perhaps overly affectionate siblings? You humans seem to have little regard for taboos."

"Relax, 'Lia," said Yuura. "Siblings will do whatever they want, especially those two. It ain't incest if they aren't too forward with it." He noticed something on the side, and whispered something into Holia's ear.

"Are you sure?" asked Holia. "This may be pushing it."

"Whatever gets his mood up."

Holia sighed before doing as told. She manipulated the water around the object and hung it a few inches above the duo's head.

A little snow fell down on Nevryn's head and notified him of the offending object, which turned out to be some mistletoe. He glared at the witnesses, who gave cheeky glances, and looked back at Halcya.

She giggled. "Your friends seem to care deeply for you as well."

Nevryn sighed, but his eyes widened as he felt something cold touch his cheek, right on his scar.

"A parting gift," explained Halcya with a twinkle in her eye, once she was done. A lone tear trickled down her eye. "Until we meet again, Nevryn."

With that, her vessel dissolved as a particularly strong gust of wind blew away the snow.

Nevryn spent the remainder of the time staring at the bouquet, tears running down his face, but now a smile graced it as well.

Sara grumbled in the background. "It kinda makes me jealous, looking at the two interact."

"How so?" asked Holia, ready to take notes.

"He lets her into his personal space, even allowing her to share an intimate moment with him. Me? I can't even steal a touch without him telling me off."

Yuura sighed. "Maybe it's your methods that are the case. I highly doubt that the perverted woman approach works on him."

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! They have no tastes! I'm ... an intricate groper, who handles only the finest of all sexes!"

"Again," sighed Yuura. "Probably why he has no interest in you."

"Still," remarked Malbelle. "You have to admit. Their bond is truly an amazing one."

The onlookers stared in silence as Nevryn gazed at Halcya's grave, decorated with the bouquet.

Before she returned to rest, Halcya uttered one last phrase in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, little bro."

 **So, yeah. Late, and short.**

 **Anyways, since LITDIR is set during January, this story will be a month prior to the events that occur.**

 **Again, Some Wandering Anon's flashback in chapter 6 can be considered canon, mostly because I haven't thought of one yet.**


End file.
